1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal transfer recorder, and more particularly to a multi-color, thermal transfer, recorder so arranged that an image in multiple colors is recorded on a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional recorder for recording a multi-color image, thermal recording heads a, b, c and d must be provided in an opposing relation to thermal transfer recording media A, B, C and D of different color, as shown in FIG. 1. Shown at 11, 12, 13 and 14 are sensors for sensing the leading edge of a recording sheet, and at 15 a recording sheet passage.
When it iss desired to record an image in multiple colors by using the thermal transfer recorder described above, it has been mandatory that accuracy in registration of respective thermal heads with a recording sheet be maintained below a density at which an image is scanned (a scanning density). To this end, a large number of elements must be provided, resulting in the complicated construction of the recorder, an increased manufacturing cost, and poor reliability in performance.